infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Asus RT-N16
__TOC__ Your here: Main Page / WiFi / My Network Gear / My Wireless Gear / Asus RT-N16 WARNING: It is recommended to use ASUS Firmware restoration tool for ASUS routers initial flash (use *.TRX file) NOTE:'Do Not flash micro this router. '''NOTE:'Requires K2.6, Do not flash anything else. 'NOTE:'During configuration or flashing a device, the only things that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Makes a great main router (gateway), will also work as a client, client bridge, repeater, repeater bridge. Specs Platform Serial Num. = A1lAA FCC ID = MSQ-RTN16 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4718A1KFBG (BCM4716A chip rev 1) CPU Speed = 533MHz (Factory clocked to 480MHz) Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = Macronix MX29GL256E Flash Size = 32MB RAM Size = 128MB RAM Chip = (2x 64MB - Samsung K4N511163QZ-HC25 or 2x 64MB - Samsung K4T51163QG-HCE6) Switch = Broadcom BCM53115SKFBG Port-based vlan = Yes 802.1q vlan = Yes Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN CF Card Socket = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12v 1.25a Color of LEDs = Blue USB = 2 USB 2.0 Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02 Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 sp2 - build 13297 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = K2.6 dd-wrt only Radio (wl0) Wireless = Broadcom BCM4718A1KFBG (BCM4718A SoC) Antenna Connector Type = 3 x RP-SMA External Removable Wireless Standard = b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz ~ 2.5GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 17 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme pio 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss16 afterburner ampdu amsdurx amsdutx acktiming Links of Interest * USB to Serial TTL Mod * My RT-N16 if data * Asus RT-N16 now supported * Wireless-N Configuration * Asus RT-N16 - OpenWRT Wiki * Testing Wireless-N Throughput Testing * Is it possible to turn off the LEDs for RT-N16 with DD-WRT? * (Success) ASUS RT-N16 + p910nd USB Printing * RT-N16 & Dual WAN * Asus RT-N16 Load Equalization/Load Balance Help * DD-WRT Kong Mod USB/FTP/miniDLNA/Samba3 for all broadcom 47xx units with =>8MB Flash (WNR3500L, Asus RT-N16, Linksys WRT610N V2) build 15000 Flashing # Download the firmware located here: dd-wrt.v24-13527_NEWD-2_K2.6_mini_RT-N16.trx # Do a factory reset in the GUI. Let the router reboot. # Flash the downloaded firmware file through the router's GUI at http://192.168.1.1/ # After flashed, wait for the device to show the password change screen for DD-WRT. # Do a Factory Reset to clear the NVRAM. # Check for recommended builds. # Enjoy DD-WRT on the RT-N16! # Think about donating to DD-WRT. Upgradng # Download the firmware # Do a factory reset in the GUI. Let the router reboot. # Flash the downloaded firmware file through the router's GUI at http://192.168.1.1/ # After flashed, wait for the device to show the password change screen for DD-WRT. # Do a Factory Reset to clear the NVRAM. Reverting # Download the latest ASUS firmware from asus's site. # Rename the asus file from .trx to .bin # go into the DD-WRT firmware upgrade page, set it to reset defaults, and select the ASUS firmware you renamed. # After the flash finishes, and you see the ASUS GUI, do a Factory Reset to clear the NVRAM. # Try to enjoy ASUS's firmware, and keep missing DD-WRT. (you can just flash back to dd-wrt if you ever want) Recovery Mode This router does have a recovery mode if ever needed for flashing, and to access it, press the reset button, then plug in power, and tftp the firmware you want to flash. Dont forget to do a Factory Reset in the GUI before and after every flash to make sure you dont have any nvram problems or conflicts. Special thanks to Eko for making this possible! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG '''JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C Using Universal JTAG Adapter white 1o o2 black red 3o o4 GND blue 5o o6 GND green 7o o8 GND yelow 9o o10 GND orange 11o o12 N/C * /byte_mode switch required JTAG Recovery JTAG: #Backup CFE x2 (Compare the files, they must match exactly or there is something wrong with your JTAG setup) #Erase Wholeflash x2 #Flash CFE #Unplug Power #Unplug JTAG Cable TFTP: #Set Rig ip static 192.168.1.10 #Plug network cable from rig to port 1 #Get TFTP ready, server ip - 192.168.1.1, Password - blank, file - dd-wrt.v24-13527_NEWD-2_K2.6_mini_RT-N16.trx #Plug in power #As soon as windows says "connected" hit upgrade. May have to use a network hub to make sure windows is always connected. #Hard Reset 30\30\30 Serial Serial Pinouts F VCC 1 o R R RX 3 o E O TX 5 o A N GND 7 o R T Hyper terminal Setup In Windows XP, Click Start Button-->All Programs-->Accessories-->Communication-->HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File-->Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery Modified redhawk0 instructions # Connect Serial cable # Start one of the programs from above # Get TFTP ready with file selected # Use dd-wrt.v24-13527_NEWD-2_K2.6_mini_RT-N16.trx # Connect power to the router # start a rapid fire Cntl-C as you plug the router to power # type "nvram erase" w/o quotes, hit enter # type "flash -noheader : flash1.trx" w/o quotes, this starts the tftp daemon, hit enter # but have tftp.exe ready # Click go or start on TFTP # give it 5 minutes after it finishes # then power cycle....Hard reset or 30/30/30...then config # when it stops spitting out txt....hit the enter key...you should get a login prompt...at that point, power cycle it, hard reset...then config # you'll see it boot up USB Info vlan Info Per fggs, Reference: Routers that will and won't support VLAN Confirmed working on an Asus RT-N16 using 14929 K2.6 NEWD-2, I had to add the commands.. insmod switch-core insmod switch-robo and save as startup, after which ls /proc/switch Showed up, also as jumran mentioned, the webgui works thereafter the ins~ commands are saved to startup. Edit: almost forgot... 1 2 3 4 | Case labels 4 3 2 1 | NVRAM ports Pictures FCC Pictures Hardware Modz * USB to Serial TTL Mod * Asus RT-N16 Cooling Mod * Asus RT-N16 cooling mod(s) Notes The mtd flash partitions The factory firmware and the dd-wrt firmware use different partition schemes. ASUS has 4 partitions: 0x00000000-0x00040000 : "boot" 0x00040000-0x01fe0000 : "linux" 0x001dff88-0x01fe0000 : "rootfs" 0x01fe0000-0x02000000 : "nvram" dd-wrt has 5 : 0x00000000-0x00040000 : "cfe" 0x00040000-0x01fe0000 : "linux" 0x00187000-0x00720000 : "rootfs" mtd: partition "rootfs" doesn't start on an erase block boundary – force read-only 0x01fe0000-0x02000000 : "nvram" 0x00720000-0x01fe0000 : "ddwrt" likely the "linux" partition is not dd-wrt at all, but a remnant of the ASUS fw, as rootfs overlaps with it. in either case, the asus "boot" is binary identical to dd-wrt "cfe" what does a functioning OpenWRT partition scheme look like? Default vlans nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan0ports=1 2 3 4 5* <-- Eko says it causes no problems vlan1ports=4 3 2 1 8* <-- natted LAN vlan2ports=0 8 <-- WAN For newer 802.11n routers the variable vlan1ports equals to the natted LAN side while, vlan2ports refers to the WAN side. Was told by Eko not to worry about vlan0ports, that it didn't cause any problems. Overclocking By factory default the cpu is clocked at 480Mhz and the Ram at 240Mhz. Overclocking at CPU 532Mhz / Ram 266MHz can be achieved with these commands: nvram set clkfreq=532,266 nvram commit reboot Note: some users have had overheating issues, so adding a fan may be a good idea if you want to try the overclocking. Note: other instability issues may also arise from overclocking. Overclocking is NOT a good idea. Note: See also Overclocking BCM 47xx CPU's for more info. UPnP fix with swap on If using SVN13450 (Eko Big) which still has swap enable option, you can manually enable UPnP with these commands in your start-up script: nvram set wan0_primary=1 nvram commit Current Known Issues and Bugs: * UPNP is currently not working for the RT-N16, so for now leave the feature disabled unless you want a full CPU Load. Fixed with SVN trac Changeset #13527 * Access Restriction with MAC-Filter doesn't work on Asus RT-N16. trac Ticket #1319(as of 12/18/09) * On this router reset button will only bring you to recovery mode. If you wish to restore defaults, use wps button while plugging power in. Post By Eko Category: English Documentation Category: Asus